


wow that's a bunny butt plug

by TwixyTrixie



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Butt Plugs, Established Relationship, Happy birthday Kunugi Akiomi, Lingerie, M/M, Takes place during ES!!, Teacher-Student Relationship, Your boywife dressed up for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwixyTrixie/pseuds/TwixyTrixie
Summary: The boy started to take off his blazer, then shimmying off his pants. As Mitsuru began to undress, Akiomi stared with wide eyes. The man watched seriously, knowing that his jeans were going to start feeling tight soon.What surprised him the most was when Mitsuru unbuttoned his shirt to see something lacy underneath.//Happy birthday Kunugi-sensei! Hope you're celebrating well with your boywife.
Relationships: Kunugi Akiomi/Tenma Mitsuru
Kudos: 7





	wow that's a bunny butt plug

**Author's Note:**

> Not going to lie, I stopped around 2k words to start jacking off

Being a retired idol meant that his personal information was out in the open all over the internet; there was no way Akiomi could avoid the barrage of students and loyal fans showering him with birthday wishes and presents. As it was an annual occurrence, Akiomi had always told the students to not gift him anything otherwise he’d give them mandatory practice after school. Of course that didn’t stop a multitude of presents landing on his desk when he least expected. 

A sigh escaped his lips as he looked through the presents that were addressed to him. No doubt there was one from Arashi Narukami - her gift was wrapped in a familiar style Akiomi had come to recognize with ease. There had been a present from the student council and surprisingly some presents that came from graduates who were now located in Ensemble Square. While Akiomi felt touched, he really wished that they didn’t. Perhaps it was because he felt ashamed to become close to his students, or maybe it was because he felt as though he didn’t deserve these gifts as he was guilty of being  _ extremely _ close to one student in particular. 

The door had slid open, starting Akiomi as he moved to stand up in front of the side of the desk to block the unexpected guest from seeing the pile of presents. 

“Kuunuuugi-senseeeeei~!” A cherry voice rang out before a blur of brown and blue had dashed towards the teacher.    
  
“Tenma-kun-!” Kunugi called out in protest before Mitsuru had jumped into the man’s arms, hugging him tightly. 

“Kunugi-sensei~! Happy happy birthday!! It’s your special day yanno?” The boy beamed.    
  
The teacher flushed, patting Mitsuru’s back before pulling the boy over towards the door, sliding it shut and locking the door. A scornful expression came to the man’s face but softened when he knew that Mitsuru was only expressing his congratulations. 

“Tenma-kun, what would happen if one of these days you knock me down and break my spine? Or what if I’m holding something and can’t catch you when you leap at me?” He scolded, a concerned frown met with Mitsuru’s gleaming smile.    
  
“Because I’ll catch you if you fall, yanno? And you’d catch me too~” Mitsuru replied, tilting his head from left to right. His cheeky, merry smile and pure words only made Akiomi turn his face away. A blush spread across his face as Akiomi coughed into his hand. 

Fingers ran through the messy brown hair as Akiomi leaned down to press a kiss onto Mitsuru’s forehead. 

“I suppose you’re right.” The teacher sighed. “You were marked as ‘off-site’ today. Did you have a rehearsal?” Akiomi asked. After Eichi had created Ensemble Squares the board of committees and sponsors at Yumenosaki had agreed to allow academic campus for off-site work. As long as they were properly reported and deemed worthy of real-life experience, students were allowed to skip classes. 

Akiomi had felt conflicted at the decision as there wasn’t a limit to how much a student could stay out of school. Real-world experiences were important and a perfect way to introduce the idol industry to the students. It was important for them to learn how the world outside of Yumenosaki’s gates would operate, but Akiomi also felt there were valuable lectures and studies the students should be required to learn to prepare themselves as well. In addition, it meant that Akiomi had seen Mitsuru less and less throughout his second year - making the teacher sulk. Not that Akiomi would ever reveal those feelings out loud, but he truly did miss seeing Mitsuru in his class every day. 

“Yup~ The new schedule means I’d be having early rehearsal Thursdays and Tuesdays~ I wasn’t late today yanno? Sensei always says, ‘punctuality is the bare minimum of manners expected of a professional’, yanno~?” Mitsuru explained, grinning as he recited one of Akiomi’s words of advice while copying his mannerism. 

“Tch… I suppose I should be proud you’ve up hold at least one of my proper disciplines.” Akiomi said sternly, crossing his arms and looking at Mitsuru who started to nuzzle his head against the man’s arms.

“Yeah~ So Kunugi-sensei should praise me more~ It makes me happy when Kunugi-sensei praises me yanno?” Mitsuru cooed softly, rubbing against the man whose face grew more and more red. 

Akiomi bit his bottom lip, face flushed as he patted the boy’s head. 

“Good job, Tenma-kun. Continue to be punctual and work your hardest.” Akiomi moved to move back to his desk, Mitsuru happily followed behind. 

The teacher sat down in his seat, Mitsuru turning to look at all the presents that were piled up on the man’s desk. Taking some of the boxes, Mitsuru began sniffing one of them, blinking in surprise. 

“Wha! This one smells sooo nice! It reminds me of Arashi-chan-senpai’s perfume!” Mitsuru exclaimed. Akiomi raised a brow at the boy, seeing that it was indeed Arashi’s present that he was sniffing. 

“That’s because it was from Narukami-chan.” He explained, Mitsuru happily bouncing, clicking his shoes together and putting his hands behind his back. The boy was dressed in his school uniform adorned with his blue tie, but he looked as if he rushed to get the uniform on, no doubt having been in a different outfit for acting work. It made Akiomi wonder about the trouble Mitsuru might’ve gotten into because he wanted to hurriedly see him for his birthday. It made the man feel a bit guilty taking up Mitsuru’s thoughts and time like that, but he was grateful nonetheless. 

“Mmmm~ That’s nice~ But sensei you’re going to like my present the best~” Mitsuru grinned with rays of confidence. 

“What? I said I didn’t want anyone giving me gifts.” Akiomi frowned. The boy only pouted a bit, pointing to the pile.    
  
“Well it’s too late for that!” Mitsuru exclaimed with a laugh. The teacher sighed, feeling guilty for having Mitsuru waste his money and thoughts on him, even if they were together as a secret couple. 

Akiomi pursed his lips, sighing in defeat. “Tenma-kun you didn’t need to spend money on me-” He started. 

Shaking his head, Mitsuru grinned. “Don’t worry sensei~ I didn’t spend any money yanno? I know you hate that~” Mitsuru sang, swinging his arms back and forth. It made Akiomi’s brows furrow, unsure of what Mitsuru had for him. 

The boy started to take off his blazer, then shimmying off his pants. As Mitsuru began to undress, Akiomi stared with wide eyes. The man watched seriously, knowing that his jeans were going to start feeling tight soon. 

What surprised him the most was when Mitsuru unbuttoned his shirt to see something lacy underneath. 

Mitsuru was wearing a light, baby blue lingerie set that was decorated with lace. There was an opening in the shape of the heart against Mitsuru’s chest, his little nipples peeking out. His bottoms were adorned with lace ribbon on the side. The cutest aspect of the bottoms was the way Mitsuru’s tiny cock pressed against the fabric, nearly spinning to the side at how tiny the fabric was.    
  


He wore blue and white-stripped stockings that started mid-thigh, showing off a tiny bit of skin from the beginning of the sock to the end of the bottom’s lace. There were also ribbons at the bottom of his socks, matching the color of the cufflets that Mitsuru wore on his wrists. 

The boy flashed a big grin, moving to grab a pair of bunny ears out from his school bag. Placing them on his head, Mitsuru jumped and posed with his arms out. 

“Ta-da~ I wanted to dress up reaaaaal cute for Kunugi-sensei, yanno? I got help n’ one of my roommates helped me sow this together~” Mitsuru explained, his cheeky smile extremely endearing to the teacher. 

Akiomi only held his breath before Mitsuru jumped again. 

“Oh! And look at this~ You’ll think it’s cute~” Mitsuru jumped into the air, landing backwards as he pushed his butt out.    
  
The teacher had to look twice, thinking the initial bunny tail was just a part of the fabric; but then Akiomi took a better and longer look at the fluff ball. It wasn’t an accessory to the lingerie, but it was a bunny tail attached to an anal plug. It meant there was a  _ plug _ inside of Mitsuru. A  _ plug. _ One he had to insert into his ass.  _ A plug.  _

“...” Akiomi swallowed. 

“I’m a real rabbit now~ Even though we’re supposed to be the cute, pure idol group, I think it’s okay to show Sensei something naughty~” Mitsuru giggled. Ah, when did Mitsuru become so cheeky? God how he wanted to push Mitsuru down and fuck him right then and there against the student desks. 

Instead, Akiomi slowly moved out of his chair and towards Mitsuru. His hands went onto the boy’s ass cheeks, squeezing as he pressed them together. Mitsuru let out a soft, cute moan as Akiomi leaned forward against Mitsuru’s back. 

“You’ll show me something naughty? You know that’ll get you in trouble.” Akiomi murmured back, a shiver running down Mitsuru’s spine. 

“Mmm~ But for Kunugi-sensei’s birthday I’ll endure any punishment yanno~” The boy grinned widely. Akiomi thought to fuck the boy then and there once more but stopped his urges. 

Pushing Mitsuru over one of the student’s desks, Akiomi began pressing kisses to the boy’s back side, trailing up his shoulder. 

“Lucky me.” The teacher breathed out, his hands massaging the boy’s ass. “Let me see more of this bunny…” Akiomi looked down and began playing with the bunny tail, moving to hold onto its base as he started to pull. Mitsuru let out a tight groan, Akiomi feeling how the metal plug was shaped. That was quite a bit to be inside the boy - it made Akiomi’s pants extremely tight. 

More moans escaped Mitsuru’s lips as Akiomi pulled and let go of the plug, his other hand moving to wrap around the boy’s stomach.    
  
“Sensei… I wanted to prep really well for you… since it’s your birthday~” Mitsuru added gently, looking back at the man as he leaned against the school desk. Akiomi clicked his tongue as he moved to undo his belt and pull down his pants. One hand stayed holding the plug while the other began to stroke at his already-weeping cock. Mitsuru let out a soft pant, feeling the way Akiomi pulled and push at the anal plug. 

“Listen to you… you’re so excited. Quite young for a pervert like you…” Akiomi teased, Mitsuru happily kicking his legs back playfully. 

Mitsuru pressed his backside against Akiomi, rubbing against the man’s dick. “Maybe I just looooove Sensei so much~ And wanna make him happy~” The boy giggled, Akiomi smirking back at him.    
  
He started to rub and grind against Mitsuru’s ass as he spread his precum all over his member. Akiomi then started to pull the plug further out, seeing the boy’s asshole widen before the plug popped out. His fingers quickly moved in, stroking against the stretched walls before he pressed the tip of his cock against the entrance. 

To see Mitsuru so prepared - his lube-covered insides against his fingers - all for him made Akiomi grow more and more impatient. 

“You make me happy. You make me  _ very _ happy.” Akiomi replied, thrusting his cock into the boy’s hole. Mitsuru let out a loud squeak, moving to hold onto the edge of the desk. 

“I’m happy you’re happy… I’m happy when I can feel Sensei’s dick inside me… Sensei likes being inside me right? It makes Sensei happy too~?” Mitsuru asked, flushing as his body clenched against Akiomi’s cock. 

“Yes. I’m always happy to be inside Tenma-kun…” He replied gently, beginning to thrust to a slow rhythm. “I’m happy to be fucking my cute Tenma-kun.” 

The teacher began to move faster, Mitsuru gasping out as his grip against the edge of the desk tightened. His body was being pushed against the desk as it lurched forward, Mitsuru’s eyes moving to roll back.    
  
“Sensei…. You’re fucking a cute bunny yanno? Haaah~ I’m Sensei’s cute bunny rabbit~” Mitsuru gasped out, making Akiomi move faster and harder into the boy’s backside. The teacher continued to quicken his pace, his hands moving to grab onto Mitsuru’s waist. The boy replied by wrapping his legs back against the teacher’s waist. 

“Fuck, Tenma-kun. You’re truly a naughty boy, a naughty bunny.” Akiomi scolded as he groaned out, feeling Mitsuru’s walls shape around his obsessive cock. “Let me make sure you’re properly fucked… my cute little bunny…” He called out. His hips kept slamming into Mitsuru, pushing the boy into the desk as he cried out. 

“A-Aaah! Kunugi-senseeeei!” Mitsuru mewled out, the man furiously fucking into the boy. His eyes rolled back, mouth open as he became overwhelmed with the pleasure. “Fuuuck mee~ Fuuuuck me pweeeease~” Mitsuru slurred, his babbling starting. 

The man continued to pound into the boy, panting softly as Mitsuru loudly gasped out. He could tell that the sensation was driving Mitsuru up the walls, his bated breath hitching.    
  
“S-Sensei! Sensei sensei!” Mitsuru gasped, his legs tightening around the teacher. He could tell that the boy was close when his body reacted like this. Akiomi took it as a cue to bring a hand down, cupping over Mitsuru’s crotch and squeezing.    
  
“OH!” Mitsuru shot up, arching back as he drooled. “A-Aaah-!” The boy gasped, Akiomi feeling the wetness of the fabric that held the boy’s tiny cock. Akiomi smirked before pressing kisses against Mitsuru’s shoulder some more, not stopping his own speed.    
  
“Good job little bunny... “ Akiomi praised - Mitsuru’s voice, still gasping periodically. 

Mitsuru’s tiny body continued to shake, overwhelmed with the feeling after just cumming. A shocked squeal came from the boy who began biting his bottom lip. “S-Sensei! Sensei ah! Aaah!” He cried out, Akiomi groaning at the lewd noises that came from the young brunet’s lips. 

The man quickly moved the boy’s body so he pulled out, flipping Mitsuru over onto his back against the desk. Akiomi quickly pushed back into the boy’s entrance, regaining his pace as Mitsuru cried out at the sudden shift. 

“K-Kunugi-s-sensei!!” He cried out, arms moving to cover his face as he trembled. 

Akiomi began fucking into the boy, thrusting upwards as Mitsuru’s body stretched to accommodate the position. It made Mitsuru moan out more, babbling nonsense as Akiomi moved quicker to chase his climax. 

“Mitsuru-kun, fuck-” He rarely called him by his first name but the intimacy they had at that moment was enough to get Akiomi to call him by that. The boy responded with a loud groan, moving to reach out to Akiomi.    
  
The man took one of Mitsuru’s hands, pressing kisses onto his knuckles and palm as he hotly panted against Mitsuru’s skin. 

The young boy was so overwhelmed by the sensation, his tiny cock had slipped out of the fabric and dripped his seed onto his inner thigh. Akiomi could just run his tongue over this boy’s needy body and get another loud response most likely. His eyes ran up and down Mitsuru’s body as he fucked into him, watching the way he bounced and gasped at each thrust. 

“I’m close,” Akiomi warned, Mitsuru’s hiccuping softly, a loud moan escaping right after. 

He began fucking into Mitsuru with no mercy, Mitsuru yelping as he bounced against the cock that was so eager to spill. Akiomi panted harder as he thrusted into the boy, Mitsuru’s loud panting tipping Akiomi over.    
  
“H-Hhhg-!” Akiomi choked out, the fire in his stomach racing down immediately and spilling out inside of Mitsuru’s ass. They both yelled when it happened, a stunned gasp from the young boy and a low grunt from Akiomi. 

They both were taking their to catch their breath. Akiomi swallowed thickly before beginning to pull himself out of Mitsuru who threw his hands down to hold onto the man’s wrists. Mitsuru always loved to have more time where Akiomi is still inside him. He enjoyed pressing against the man’s cock from his stomach, massaging himself to properly feel Akiomi’s girth. It was endearing, but right now Akiomi wanted to pull out to properly hold Mitsuru. 

He pulled his dick out with an accompanying groan, Akiomi moving to sit on the floor while pulling Mitsuru down. Holding the boy onto his lap, the man pressed their lips together to share a heated kiss. Akiomi lapped up at the boy’s bottom lip, tongue sliding into Mitsuru’s mouth once his lips parted more. Their shared breath, panting into each other’s mouth before Akiomi pulled away, peppering the boy’s face in small kisses. 

“What a wonderful gift… you’re right, it was my favorite.” Akiomi softly said, pressing another kiss to the boy’s face. Mitsuru happily cuddled into the man, wrapping his legs around Akiomi. The teacher could feel the boy’s silky stockings against his boy who flushed happily with a smile. 

“Heehee~ I told you, Aki-chan~” Mitsuru grinned. Akiomi immediately flushed hearing the name Mitsuru fondly attached to him after dating for a while. It always shocked the man to hear a title such as that from an adolescent - his student. 

Akiomi pressed their foreheads together before offering a scowl. He then peppered the boy’s face in more kisses as his body trailed the lingerie that sealed Mitsuru’s sex appeal. The man did wonder to ask which roommate of his had agreed to make this for Mitsuru, but Akiomi felt he’d be better without knowing the answer to that. The outfit was darling, Akiomi unable to stop himself from playing with the lace with his fingers.    
  
“You’re beautiful. Adorable. My cute little bunny.” Akiomi praised, Mitsuru bubbling up and snuggling up to the teacher. 

“Hehe~ I’m Aki-chan’s cute little bunny~” Mitsuru grinned before hugging the man tightly. “Happy birthday Kunugi-sensei~” 

It almost made Akiomi sad to hear Mitsuru revert back to his formal title, but the teacher dared not say that out loud. The man only pressed a soft kiss against the boy’s lips, Mitsuru grinning into it. Akiomi pulled away and stroked the boy’s cheek with a finger. “Thank you for the lovely present, Tenma-kun. I absolutely loved it.” Akiomi flushed with a soft smile, making Mitsuru’s lips quiver into a bright smile.    
  
“Yaaaay~! I’m so haaaappy~” Mitsuru cheered before wrapping his arms around the man’s shoulders. It filled the boy with so much joy to know that his efforts had been rewarded. Pressing his own long kiss against Akiomi’s mouth, Mitsuru grinned before sitting back, moving back to lean against the leg of the desk.    
  
“You can take plenty of pictures of me yanno~ It’s our private gra-voo-erre~” Mitsuru unknowingly stumbled through his words. Akiomi rolled his eyes before reaching back to fish out a disposable camera he kept in his desk. The reason for having a disposable camera isn’t a trick question knowing who Akiomi was when in his private sessions with Mitsuru. 

“Gra _ vure _ . And yes, this would be great practice for you. Being an actor and a model… I’m disappointed you didn’t seek my advice immediately.” Akiomi taunted. Mitsuru only laughed as he leaned back on his hands, moving to put a leg over the other and turn towards the camera. 

“Hehe~ I didn’t wanna bother Sensei~” Mitsuru replied, giggling to himself. Akiomi raised a brow at the boy while taking a photo of Mitsuru in the current position. 

“That’s a big lie. You love bothering me.” Akiomi explained, Mitsuru only offering a mischievous smile. 

“That’s because I looooove Kunugi-sensei~” Mitsuru threw his arms up, holding the pose for Akiomi to take as he crawled over. 

The man took Mitsuru’s face softly, leaning down to press a passionate kiss against the boy’s lips. Akiomi held onto Mitsuru’s waist, the boy happy to snuggle up to the man as he wrapped his arms around the teacher’s shoulders. 

“I love you too, Tenma-kun.” The man replied, letting their lips connect once more. 

Even though the new year had decreased the time they had together, Akiomi was blessed to know that Mitsuru was working hard as an idol. His cute student being a responsible idol - just the thought of it made Akiomi want to tear up. It only made the times when they were together to be more cherishable, more important. 

But for now, his Mitsuru was his cute student that attended his classes. While students shouldn’t be allowed to give their teacher’s birthday gifts, Akiomi was grateful for this mischievous, naughty little boy to break the rules and surprise him with something  _ incredible.  _

He’ll continue to look after Mitsuru, making sure he was safe and happy in the idol world that Akiomi knew could be cruel. He was the boy’s teacher after all, being a teacher’s duty to prepare their children for the real world. But also not just as a teacher, but as someone who loved Mitsuru more than all the fame and lights combined. 

Maybe it wasn’t so bad to receive a birthday present from their student. 

  
  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Kunugi-sensei, you and your shotacon!! Your boywife worked hard to surprise you with this present, yanno??


End file.
